Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to an image photographing apparatus and a photographing method thereof, and more particularly, to an image photographing apparatus and a photographing method thereof, for easily controlling a viewing angle of a camera.
Recently, electronic devices including a camera have become popular. Accordingly, a relatively small size electronic device such as a smart phone generally also includes a camera.
When a user wants to acquire or capture an image including an object such as people and surrounding environments of the object, a camera with a wide viewing angle is required. However, when an electronic device includes a camera, the camera may be generally small and may acquire only an image with a limited viewing angle.
In addition, when a special lens such as a fisheye lens is used to widen a viewing angle, a distorted lens may be acquired, and thus a different image from user's intention may be acquired.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for acquiring an image with a viewing angle changed according to user's intention or convenience without distortion of a captured image by an image photographing apparatus with various types and sizes.